


Happier Together

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dofty, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: Lofty and Dom go on a day out together away from Holby. They both realise that they are happier together.Prompt - dom and lofty go ice skating together (dom is hopeless, lofty is surprisingly good) and they get hot chocolate after?





	Happier Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt from cute-succulents which I absolutely loved.

Christmas now seemed to remind Dom of Arthur. 

It was safe to say that Dom wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit as he'd found himself trapped in a state of reflective thinking. This is fine for a while, healthy even, but Lofty began to notice that Dom couldn't pull himself out of it.  
"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Asked Lofty  
"No, probably not. I think I’ll do some research into a rare medical disorder." Grimaced Dom, the last part of his sentence coming out in fake excitement.  
"Well, you are going to have a day out with me." Stated Lofty in a new found confidence.  
"O-okay then?" Replied Dom in a quizzical tone, looking mildly confused, “doing what?”  
"First," Lofty said, producing two tickets, "the matinée (check spelling) performance of Les Misérables."  
Dom was about to release a haphazard amalgamation of words when Lofty stopped him, "And then Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park!" Exclaimed Lofty excitedly, producing two more tickets.  
Dom was speechless - only for a while.  
"Wow, Lofty! I can't thank you enough, this is exactly what I need right now." Thanked Dom  
Lofty shrugged, "I knew you needed a pick-me-up so I hope this works. Taxi to the station will be at yours for 8:30. Sorry for the early start but the train times are difficult."  
"That's more than fine!" Grinned Dom, pulling Lofty in for a hug. They both seemed to hold on for a little while longer than they needed to.  
______

True to his word, the taxi arrived at Dom's apartment at 8:30 with a festive, cheery Lofty seated in the back. Dom jumped in the back and the taxi took them the short journey to the station. Both men were grinning with uncontrollable ferocity as their day together began to make its way to the horizon. 

The train journey wasn't too long to Kings X and they decided to walk to Shaftsbury. They had a great view from the dress circle and they chatted with excitement awaiting the curtain to open. The orchestra began with all its heart and soul and Dom and Lofty exchanged expectant looks, barely noticing how their little fingers were touching.  
___

The show was epic and they both raved about it whilst they had some lunch before the main event: ice skating.  
They walked to Winter Wonderland in relative quiet but it was comfortable and Dom realised Lofty (and his mum) were the only people he wanted to spend his Christmas with. He looked across to Lofty and gently smiled "Have you ever been ice skating before?" Asked Dom, wondering how boots with razors on and Lofty's clumsiness were going to match.  
"I used to go a few times when I was younger but I doubt I’d remember anything I picked up. You?" Answered Lofty.  
"Never, it's something I’ve always wanted to do but never actually bothered to."  
The Christmas lights shone brightly as they entered the hubbub of the wonderland. There were stalls selling various Christmassy items, food and drink. In the middle was the large ice rink.  
Lofty gave in the tickets in exchange for two pairs of ice skates. They perched on a bench and put them on - giving their shoes back as insurance. They laughed loudly as they linked arms and hobbled towards to the ice. Both their faces were lit up with fairy lights and contentment.

Carefully, they took their first steps onto the ice.  
They both laughed as they felt themselves slowly glide forward. Dom felt himself slipping and quickly grabbed the rail that was next to him. Lofty tried to encourage him to move forward but Dom slipped again and his grip on the rail tightened. Tentatively, Lofty took a few steps and found himself back into his old skating ways; shifting his legs from left to right, propelling himself across the frozen water. Dom watched in awe to see the clumsiest man on Keller Ward spin and glide around on the ice effortlessly. Lofty let out a wild laugh as he skated around the middle of the rink, hearing the sound of the blades cutting through the ice. He skated back toward Dom and stopped with expert style – skidding to the side.  
This action caused Dom to slip backwards and land rather uncomfortably on his back.  
“Sorry!” laughed Lofty, leaning down to help haul Dom up. Dom grabbed Lofty’s hand and groaned slightly.  
“It’s fine, how are you so good?” exasperated Dom with admiration in his eyes.  
Lofty shrugged his shoulders again, “Here, take my arm. I’ll support you.”  
With a smile, Dom looped his arm around Lofty’s and they began to slowly skate around the edge of the rink where there were less people. Dom slipped a few times but, as Lofty promised, he stayed upright thanks to the strong arm keeping him right. After a few circuits Dom found himself feeling more confident with his movements and gradually began to let go of Lofty’s arm and took in his surroundings..  
Lofty skated alongside Dom to make sure he stayed balanced. Dom was now skating like there was no tomorrow. He slipped a few times but Lofty shot his hand out and Dom latched on.  
They both didn’t have to keep holding hands, they were both confident enough, but to both of them, it just felt right.  
A bell sounded, signalling the end of their hour on the ice. They both whined, realising they never wanted the moment to end, but smiled sweetly to each other and made their way to the exit… still hand in hand.  
They got their shoes back and decided to get a drink. “Wow! Look at those hot chocolates. We have to get one of those.” Exclaimed Lofty with excitement. Dom rolled his eyes and laughed as Lofty grabbed his hand to take him toward the stall.  
Lofty bought Dom his hot chocolate.  
They both sat on a bench, clasping the ginormous hot chocolates which were topped with a mountain of cream, marshmallows and coco powder. Lofty tried to take a sip of his hot chocolate but ended up with a tuft of white cream on his nose.  
“You’ve got something on your nose.” Giggled Dom.  
Lofty’s cheeks blushed but he joined in with the laughter as he wiped the cream away, “thanks.”  
They sat there for a while, encased in their own bubble of contentment, sipping their hot chocolates and holding each other’s hands. They chatted and joked about the skating, watched the world go by and realised this was the happiest they’d both been in a long time.  
They would always be happiest when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
